Blood Runs Red
by lyd-martin
Summary: Elena Gilbert, a twenty one year old student is just trying to get through college. Being orphaned means that she struggles to make ends meet as she takes on three jobs. On the other side of the scale is Damon Salvatore, a notorious billionaire at Salvatore Corp. Their paths meet and Elena begins to realise that Salvatore Corp and the family are not what they seem. (AU) (AH)


**Blood Runs Red**

**Summary:** Elena Gilbert, a twenty one year old student is just trying to get through college. Being orphaned means that she struggles to make ends meet as she takes on three jobs. On the other side of the scale is Damon Salvatore, a notorious billionaire at Salvatore Corp. Their paths meet and Elena begins to realise that Salvatore Corp is just a front for all the illegal and less than savoury dealings that the Salvatore family do.

Chapter 1: Billionaire Asshole

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but any and all original characters and the plot belong to me.

* * *

Slinging her bag over the left shoulder which was also carrying the weight of her laptop, she let out a frustrated sigh. Sleeping through her alarm was the worst mistake of the day, it instantly set the pace of how it would go today. She didn't have time for long sleeps and relaxing weekends. She had food to buy, and books to pay for. She could only be thankful that she got a full scholarship into Yale. Or this wouldn't have been possible.

Part of Elena hated New York, but the other part loved it. She couldn't really decide where she stood in it. Of course, she'd moved to the big apple because it's where her mother was from, but a part of her wished she'd stayed in Mystic Falls. At least it was familiar there, comforting even. She'd left behind Bonnie and Matt in search of a better life away from the small but cursed town.

Checking her watch she sighed, she was late to her first class of the day…great. Slipping in un-noticed wouldn't be easy. Her phone rang mercilessly just as she opened the door, and she had to curse the devise. She glanced down biting her lip slightly as she saw the name "Jenna Saltzman" pop up. Her heart warmed at the thought of her aunt and uncle, she loved them both so dearly and they were know looking after her little kid brother.

She never wanted them to worry about her, she'd tell them that she was fine…it was a lie. But at least they would think she was and maybe she could fool herself just for a moment. She glances at the Professor, mumbling a sorry as she sits down on the third row. Straight after this she needed to head to La Bella Napoli, an adorable but very expensive Italian restaurant that she fortunately worked at. It was her biggest source of income, and the tips that she gained were always more helpful in her survival in New York.

For the remainder of the class, Elena took the appropriate notes. Her thoughts remained elsewhere. She wondered how her brother was, although she often did that. Elena found herself being very grateful for Alaric, he game into their lives when they needed someone else. He completed Jenna, and he completed the little family that they had. But most importantly he'd brought back the light into Jeremy's life. She loved the family that she had now whole-heartedly, she couldn't lose anyone else.

Her zombiefied day continued as she arrived at work, driving her car which had been gifted to her by her parents upon her 16th birthday. It normally didn't take long, but the traffic was terrible today and left her waiting in several red lights before she arrived at the restaurant. As she entered, Richard Lockwood tapped his watch several times and she sighed softly

"I'm so sorry, I'm here now." She explained pulling on her apron. She walked over to Richard, plastering a smile on her face. Another day of being strong, she could do it. Her life would get better.

"We have a large booking, they'll be taking the private room. Both you and Vicky are to serve them. This is the biggest responsibility you've been given, they are important customers." He tells her and she nods quickly grabbing her electronic waiter pad and cashier key. Friday nights were always the busiest and she had a feeling that she would still be at work until the early hours of the morning. But it's not as if she could sleep in, oh no she'd have to wake up for her shift at the café.

Turning her head at the sound of the door opening, she noticed a large group of people begin to descend in. Their wealth radiated from them, they certainly belonged in a place like this. Richard motioned her over passing her ten menus. He turned toward the large group of people and smiled "Giuseppe my old friend, we've very happy to have you here. Elena and Vicky will be your waitresses tonight, they are my most trusted employees." He announces with a smile shaking the older man's hand.

Elena began to walk into the private room, showing them to their table. Vicky was there waiting already, having set up the table with glasses and bottles of chilled still water. A light refreshment whilst they choose their drink of choice. Once they were seated Elena walked over to the table, and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Vicky had rushed away…strange. "Can I get you any drinks?" She asks with a smooth voice, addressing the older man first.

"Yes, we'll have 2 bottles of your finest wine." He announces, before looking around to one of the blonde women. Elena looked at her, noticing the rounded stomach "Rebekah, what will you be drinking, my dear?" He asks with a sweet voice, a part of her thinks that perhaps his voice is just a little too sweet. But she can't be sure. She watches for a moment as the pregnant woman contemplates. "I'll have a sparkling ginger, Aurora is fine with her sippy cup." She announces, glancing at the toddler beside her. "And Henrik my lad, what will you be drinking?" He asks the boy that Elena could guess was about ten years old.

He looked up from the device he was holding and she could tell that he was pondering for a moment. "I'll have a cola" he announces. After that the older man turns back to her, that'll be all Miss." He announces, Elena nods and leaves the room ready to go and get the order ready.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to find a man standing there in a smart Italian suit. She found herself instantly being drawn into his eyes, but she stopped herself shaking the thoughts away. "Can I help you, Sir?" She asks, he runs a hand through his dark hair and looks around slightly.

"Do you not know who I am?" He asks with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest. Elena shakes her head knowing instantly that this wasn't going to end well.

"Do you live in a cave? I'm the billionaire playboy, Damon Salvatore. And my family are here" he announces raising his eyebrows at her, Elena now remembered that there was an empty seat at the table, but she'd simply guessed that someone wasn't coming.

"Well they are in the private room there" she announces with gritted teeth pointing towards the room, "Will you be having wine? Or would you like something else?" She asks trying to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the asshole.

"Bourbon…straight, with ice" he announces walking away, her first thought was Alaric, they seemed to have that in common. But he was clearly impolite, he'd barely cracked a smile and had been very rude her. She didn't care if he was a billionaire, she was human and she wouldn't be treated like crap.

With the help of Vicky, all the drinks were taken into the room and placed in the appropriate areas. Elena smiled at Vicky who offered to take the food orders allowing Elena to breathe for a moment.

It wasn't too long before Vicky came out look far too flustered, Elena walked over to check and make sure her fellow worker was okay. But Vicky simply waved her hand in the air and pointed at the room. She knew she wouldn't need to go to them for a little while, their starters would be cooked and she could check her shifts for the next three weeks.

The food dinged causing Elena to spring into action, she grabbed various dishes and took them to the Salvatore party. She could feel every set of eyes looking at her as she walked in, she smiled softly at them. "Okay, there are 3 Caprese salads and I have a Prisciutto E Scamorza?" She asks looking down at the four plates she held…after that everything went smoothly. Vicky and another waiter came in with the rest making the process a lot quicker. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Richard's most honoured guests, even if one of them was a right asshole.

In all honesty Elena just wanted to go home, she was tired, so terribly tired. Half the time she felt as if she were running on empty, her continual hours and limited sleep wasn't healthy. She knew that. But it wouldn't stop her. Elena was strong enough to get through it, there were only a few months left of college and then she could get a proper job.

Time was certainly going slow, Elena found herself lost in her thoughts. But eventually, the Salvatore party decided that it was time to leave. An hour before that the pregnant blonde one that Elena had heard to be Rebekah left with a toddler and presumably her husband. Her own exhaustion was taking over, and as she said her good-byes through forced smiles she wanted nothing more than to leave herself.

They guy from earlier walked up to her, she frowned slightly at him. Who did he think he was? "Have you remembered my name?" he asks with a laugh as he walks past her. Elena scowls muttering under her breath "The Billionaire asshole". He turns his head, raising an eyebrow sharply "I heard that, Little Dove" he announces with a wink as he leaves. Elena folds her arms together and cranes her neck back.

She feels a hand being placed on her shoulder and she turns to see Richard stood there with a happy smile. "They were very impressed with the service, you in particularly. It's good to know I can count on you to uphold the standard." He announces and Elena nods, she didn't really care. The moment she graduated she'd be looking for a job in a publishing house. "You can home early tonight." He tells her, and she's suddenly very thankful for it. It meant that she could have probably about 5 hours sleep.

Elena gets into her car releasing a tired yawn as she looks at the clock noticing that it's almost midnight. She groans slightly, she really couldn't handle much more of this. She did plan on quitting her weekend job, it didn't bring a lot of money in anyway. But her job at the café and at La Bella Napoli would stay for now.

She could feel the tiredness sweeping over her and she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. She yawned once more bringing her hand up to her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a car speeding down the road. But it was too late, metal hit metal and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

This marks the end of the first chapter. Of course, this is the introduction to the plot and therefore not as long. We'll be sinking our teeth into it next chapter.

Also, I'd like to make a note of saying that driving when exhausted is a big no, don't do it!

Please leave me review. And if you like it why not favourite and alert the story.

Until the next chapter, Charlotte.


End file.
